


Learning to Live

by Dalia Chantal (gb8506)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gb8506/pseuds/Dalia%20Chantal





	1. Chapter 1

The Beginnings:

Fleeting memories of happiness, that's all I had left. After many days of thinking, I decided that I have had enough of this life, this awful existence that kept me tethered to a world I despised.

I took one look at the open and unguarded window and knew what I had to. It was time to take my wings, and join those I had been forced to leave behind. Would it be worth it in the end? I could only hope that when I found out, I'd no longer be stuck here without them.  
~~~~~~~~

Silence surrounded her, and it was so peaceful. She opened her eyes, to find brightness and her family. A cheer went up as she awoke, her mother and brother rushed to her sides and helped her to sit up.  
As she took in more of her surroundings, she pulled her brother close, whispering to him, "Am I really here? Are you the real you, or is it all just a dream?" She trusted him not to lie to her, and if they were reaching through from wherever they were, he'd tell her that too. 

"No, Uncle still has you. You're drugged because of the pain you'll be in when you wake. Don't try to jump to join us, when it's your time you'll be taken. Take care little sister. Stop fighting him, and try to learn from him."

"But he's so cruel to me." She looked around, and her mother and brother started to fade away again. "No please, don't leave me here with him!"

The dream faded completely and she screamed as she began to wake up. It felt like her wings had been shredded and that there were pieces missing. One of her guards came over and looked at her, "Oh looks like sleeping beauty finally decided to join the living again. I'll go get your uncle. He will be thrilled you're awake." 

She tried to move but found her arms and legs chained tightly to the wall. "What's with this? Am I not allowed to move at all?"

"You jumped out a window when you thought no one was looking. Your uncle is no longer taking any chances for the possibility of your escape or your death. "

"I'll discuss the situation with my uncle when he arrives." She turned her head away from the guard, and tried to gather her thoughts as she waited for the man she despised. As she looked around the dimly lit room, she wondered if they had moved her to yet another location. Sighing, her thoughts traveled to her uncle. The man who was considered her owner until she was married off to someone suitable that would not be a disgrace to her lineage. She sincerely believed that this was one tradition that needed to die.


	2. Chapter 2

In Captivity:

Dalia had been left alone in the small room for what seemed like weeks but it had only been a day or two at the most. Her wings had begun to heal some, she still still furious that she had to stay in her gargoyle form in order for them to heal properly. The guards had miraculously kept their hands off of her this time, but then again she hadn’t seen any of the perverts from the last place they had holed up yet either. It was almost time for another one of her IV feedings, but hoped she could have something real soon. 

One of the guards opened the door and shut it behind him. He knocked three times on the door and she heard the wooden board being dropped into place, effectively locking them both in here. He pulled keys out of his pants pocket before setting them on the ground. He pulled the surgical mask they were forced to wear down, and gave her a smile. “I feel bad that you’re being kept like this. I worked it out with one of the other guards that as long as one of us in here with you, we don’t feel that you’re a threat. Would you like to be unlocked miss?”

She looked up at him and gave a small smile as she looked him over, hoping that this wasn’t a trick like before. As he walked around the room, he pulled the small covering over the one window back, to allow some of the moonlight in, she observed that he had short hair, no facial hair but startling green eyes. Green eyes similar to those of her brother. “That would be wonderful, to have freedom to move about even if just for a few minutes. Thank you.” 

She had tried to prepare herself for when he had to come closer as he walked back towards where he had left the keys in the center of the room, and took a step towards her. She instinctively tried to slink back further against the wall, and was sure that she looked like a small, caged animal. “I won’t hurt you. I trust you won’t hurt me. Let me unlock these chains, then I’ll go back across the room. Once you’re comfortable with me in here, I’ll knock at the door and get some small bits of food for you to eat.”

She looked away, embarrassed that she had allowed herself to try to slink away from someone who was endangering himself to help her. She nodded once, before closing her eyes tightly, knowing she couldn’t bear to watch the man get close. She heard his footsteps move closer, and heard the chains from her legs clatter to the ground. He whispered, “Just hold your hands out as far away from yourself as you can, I know this has to be very uncomfortable for you given what you have been put through.” 

She couldn’t help but comply with his gentle orders, but dreading the time that she’d have to be placed back into the chains. She heard them clink against the walls, and instinctively brought her arms back closer to her body, gently rubbing the marks that were undoubtedly there. She heard the guard set the keys down in the center of the room, as he took steps back towards the other side. She opened her eyes, and looked over towards him. “Thank you again for this. I know you don’t know my whole story, but your understanding and the little bit of kindness you’ve shown me is more than I’ve been shown in...well I don’t know how long. Because my Uncle keeps it hidden from me what day it is, or how long it’s been since…” she paused and decided to just stop talking there. 

He had sat down while she was rambling away, something she thought she would have noticed. She tried to stand, but because of the injuries she had sustained, combined with the lack of ability to move, she slid back to the floor. He stood back up quickly, ready to come to the other side of the room to try to catch her. She held up her hand, “No I’m fine, just weak. Do you have anything to eat or preferably something to drink?”

“Of course, just give me a couple of minutes.” He stood and walked to the door, and knocked on it three more times. The board on the outside was pulled up, and the door opened slightly. He stepped out, and she heard two men talking, the nice guard was asking for some small bits of bread, a little bit of meat and cheese, and water. The other guard began to grumble about it, but he still went off to get at least something. 

The man stuck his head back in, “He’ll be back with something for you to eat and some water. He sounds gruff, but isn’t.” “Oh, ok. I don’t want to cause either of you trouble.” “It’s no trouble at all. We were told to guard, not to turn our backs on someone who’s obviously in distress.”

She nodded before he pulled the door back shut. She tried to move again, but was unable to. She was so weak that all of the excitement that it had left her exhausted, she never heard the door open up again that night, not that she remembered falling asleep either.


	3. Chapter 3

Meeting with Byron:

Dalia

Dalia’s Uncle Byron came into the room like a whirlwind. He was ordering guards about, and sent one of them off to get food and something to drink, she could only hope that some of it was actually for her. “Dalia, it’s nice to see that you are still among the living.” He had already begun looking her over, as though he hadn’t bothered to check on her until now. 

She knew she had to suck it up and play his game. She had to show him some respect now, in hopes of she could earn her own freedom later. “I apologize for my outbursts Uncle. My grief over losing my mother and brothers and then being forced to move so suddenly, that must have pushed me to my limit.” 

“Do not worry about it dear. You’re on the mend now, we just have to wait until your wings are healed before we begin to find you a suitable mate. You know we had no choice but to do that to keep you from trying to leave again?”

Dalia bowed her head slightly, “I figured as much. I wish your goons would not have broken them into so many pieces, they’ll never grow back properly. Never be the wings that were before.” She felt a tear begin to slide down her face, and tried to move her arms to wipe it away but the chains just clanked against the wall. She didn’t bother to look up or try to plead with her uncle about the chains. She’d just get reprimanded then and when he left the guards would just abuse her like before. 

Uncle Byron

She let out an almost silent sob. It was then that he noticed the tear, now the stream of tears, but she had to learn a lesson. This was as hard on him as it was her. “Once you prove you won’t run again you’ll be given more chain and freedom. We just can’t have you pulling the same stunts that you did before.” 

His heart almost broke at the way she was acting, he knew this was breaking her and making into someone she was not but it had to be done. He also knew that he couldn’t let her have her way. It would be a bigger disgrace to his family than her father and mother had already been. 

“You will get IV supplements to sustain you until I deem you well enough to eat on your own. I do hope you don’t lie about the guards this time, Dalia. They really do only care about your well-being.”

Dalia

She felt like his words were lies, but at least he hadn’t struck her yet. “But Uncle, I am feeling well enough to feed myself. And I am going to need longer chains at least to use the bathroom.”

Her heart dropped as he shook his head side to side. “You can reach where you can go with the lengths you have. The guards will help you. Just be a good girl and do as you’re told.”

She felt angry as she stood and jerked at the chains again. “I can move 4 inches Uncle. Those goons you have watching will me will do the same things that they did before. If you loved your sister, my mother, at all do not leave me here like this.” 

Dalia continued to tug and pull at the chains, only causing herself more pain. She didn’t hear him leave, she just kept tugging and pulling wanting nothing more than to be at least free to walk around this small room. She wore herself out from the exertion, and fell back to the floor, feeling tired, weak and hungry. 

As she slipped off to sleep, she saw just her brother’s eyes. “Dalia, don’t be stubborn and try not to upset Byron. I know he’s hurt you, and so have his guards but he controls your fate, and can make it worse for you than it already is. Have faith little sister, good things will come for you soon.” 


	4. Chapter 4

A Little Kindness Goes a Long Way:

Dalia had no idea how long she had been asleep but she noticed that there was some bread set out towards the center of the room, and a couple of sealed bottles of water. She stretched and was still able to move her arms and legs freely. She smiled at that, impressed that the guards who had taken to looking after her hadn’t locked her back up while she was passed out asleep. 

She sat there and stared at the bread and water, her mouth salivating at the thought of being able to have food and something to drink. Instead of trying to stand, she slowly crawled over, stopping every so often to look around, before continuing. She finally made it to the center and took one of the bottles. Her hands shook as she tried to open it. She fought with the bottle for awhile, still unable to open it when she decides to try unscrewing it by using her mouth. She sticks the cap of the bottle in between her teeth and turns the bottle. She feels some of the liquid pour out and she sputters and spits it and the cap out, it hitting against the door and rolling into the far corner. 

She remembered the last time she had been without food and water for a long time, and knew not to start eating and drinking everything at once. So she took a small sip of the water, relishing the feeling of it in her mouth before letting it flow down the back of her throat. She licked her lips to moisten them before tearing a tiny piece of bread off of one of the rolls. She placed the small piece into her mouth, and chewed it slowly, swallowing a small piece at a time. 

The little bits of bread began to upset her stomach, so she took another small sip of water. She thought she heard the door begin to move, so she left the bread in the center with the closed bottle of water, and began crawling back to her spot. The same green eyed guard from before looked in through the window in the door, “It’s alright, I’m glad you found the water. Our boss is coming in a few minutes though so I have to take the food and water back out and chain you back up so he doesn’t get suspicious. Once he’s done with you for the day I will return the food and unchain you again.” 

Dalia can only nod slightly and take another small sip of water as the door is pushed open. The guard looks at her with a concerned look on his face, “You should have eaten and drank more. This has been here for two days.” 

“I only woke up again a short time ago.” She hung her head down, and raised her arms away from her body, “I’m sorry to disappoint you, especially with your kindness.” 

He kneeled down, and began the process of locking the manacles and chains, “You’ll get more water and food. You should be awake more often and should be getting stronger.” He locked the chains that went to her legs, and slowly took the water from her side, “Here take one more small drink before I go.” He brought the water bottle gently to her lips as she sipped from it. 

“Thank you for your kindness again.” She was interrupted by knocking on the door with the other guard that was still outside, “He’s 3 hallways away, get the shit out of there and get your ass out here.” 

The green eyed guard, quickly scurried around, grabbing the plate of bread, the cap she had spit out and the water bottles and bolts out the door. It slams shut and she hears the noises of being locked in again. She sighs to herself and slumps against the wall as she waits for her uncle to make his appearance. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Meeting with Consequences:

Uncle Byron 

He looked the guards over, not recognizing one of them. “Who are you?” he directs at the gruff looking one. He watches as the mask is pulled down, “You think you’d recognize your own flesh and blood, even if it has been a few years since you were last here.”

“Ah yes, Patrick, it has been awhile. How is your family?” Patrick pulls the mask back up as he begins pulling on the locks to open the door. “They’re as well as they can be. I see you’ve finally gained your niece.”

“And what of it?” 

“Nothing sir, just making an observation.” 

“That better be all it is Patrick. You may be family but that doesn’t mean I have no problem getting rid of the members who don’t deserve the name they have.”

“I understand that sir, She’s waiting just as you left her.”

He didn’t bother to give a response as he pushed the door the rest of the way open and stepped inside. “Oh Dalia, it’s time for you to wake up and see what kind of purpose you’re going to serve today.”

Dalia

She looked up at him, and nodded once. “ I doubt I can stand, I doubt I can walk, I know I will be unable to fly. There are no other purposes left for me to serve, until I can do at least two of those things.” She was unprepared for his hand striking her across the face. Trying to pull her hands to her face but being unable to, her eyes widened as tears threatened to fall. “So you’d rather beat the goods than admit you’re wrong?”

“You are on your last chance to get your attitude in check. We won’t be in this location much longer so you’re going to have to quit being whiny and do as you’re told.” He sneered at her, and she sighed. It felt like it was all she could do in this situation. 

“Of course Uncle. Another business deal go bad, and now we have to feel before they try to get revenge for whatever it is you’ve done. I need to heal. I need to able to move around to heal properly. Uncle, Please. Just leave me here with the guards, unchained to the door. I’ve proven I will try nothing during however long I’ve been here this time. When I am healed word can be sent to you, and I would be returned to you. All I would do in this condition is slow you down.” It was a last ditch effort, but she had to try something to get away from him while still being under the watchful eye of people he employed. 

Uncle Byron

The woman made some good points, but he couldn’t risk anyone getting their hands on her. She knew too much, and was becoming more of a risk than what it was worth. “I’ll take what you said under advisement Dalia. Just be prepared to go if that is what I decide.”

He turned and exited, nodding to the guards as they pulled the door shut and locked it behind him. Turning to Patrick, Byron grabbed him by his shirt. “I don’t know what kind of bullshit you and the other guards have been telling her, but she is to remain locked up and helpless. It’s the only way to train stubborn bitches like her, so that she is suitable for marriage. It is what should have been done to my sister instead of letting her roam free. Look at the spawn that produced.” He tossed Patrick back, and walked quickly away. If things didn’t change soon, she wouldn’t be around much longer to cause him problems. 

Dalia

She felt the tears running down her face, and could barely move her jaw. She had heard everything the bastard had said, and she felt more alone than ever. It was a little while before she heard the door being opened, and smelled something delicious. She didn’t dare look towards the door though, in case it was just a trick. 

She heard his familiar voice, the man with the green eyes. She had been thinking about those eyes a lot lately and realized that they reminded her of her brothers eyes. Their father had had radiant green eyes, and that was passed on to the boys. If she didn’t know better she may have thought that his man was a long lost brother. She looked away from him, trying to hide bruise she was sure that had begun to form on the side of her face. 

“It’s alright. I know he hit you, and wish I could do something about that. I brought some warm mashed potatoes and gravy. It’s not much but it might be easier on your stomach than stale bread.” She heard the plate being sat on the ground while he took a few steps closer. “Stick your hands and legs out and I’ll get you unlocked. I might not be able to do much for you but I can at least give you some comfort.” 

She nodded at him and stuck her arms and legs out towards him while clamping her eyes shut. She didn’t want to see the pity in his eyes. She didn’t want to look for hope where there wasn’t any. 

The chains and manacles clattered against the wall and the floor. He stood and walked back to the plate, picking it back up. “Are you strong enough to try to eat this on your own or would you like some help?”

She sighed and slumped against the wall. “I think I can manage to use a spoon thanks.” Mortified at how that sounded as it spilled out of her mouth, “Oh god, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it that way.” 

He chuckled quietly, holding the plate out to her, “Believe it or not, I do know what sarcasm is. I opened the water bottle for you, and will set it beside you.”

“I’m glad. The last guards I had that pretended to help me left me covered in bruises because I said something similar once. You can stay if you’d like or if you don’t have anything else you should be doing I should say. While I don’t completely trust you yet, I feel like you won’t hurt me. My name is Dalia by the way, my family used to call me Lia before I became a part of this.” She slid her arm around in the best Vanna White impression she could muster before taking the plate from him. 

She watched as he sat down and leaned against the wall that was opposite of her, fully aware that she just didn’t want to be alone but didn’t want anyone to get too close either. “My name’s...Well just call me Q. I don’t have any rounds to make until later, now eat before it gets much colder.”

She began eating, neither talking just sitting and reveling in the somewhat awkward, tense silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Q

The silence was tense, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. He had a lot he wanted, no needed to tell her but she couldn’t find out in the condition that she was in. He knew during the times he wasn’t here, Patrick was keeping guard. And since they were related and she had known him, he at least made sure she was ok. 

He watched as she finished eating, and as she took a small sip of water. “I can’t get more of that tonight. It was unfortunately my portion of dinner but I will work on getting you things that are more solid as time progresses.”

He saw her nod slightly, and look at him with tired eyes. “Your eyes look a lot like my brother’s. I know you aren’t him though, he died a few months ago when all this started.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, but at least he is spared of watching you be treated this way.” He stood and walked over to her, and held out his hand to her. “Would you like some help up, so you can start walking with help. Before you know it you’ll be strong enough to do this on your own though.” 

Dalia

“If he were still alive I wouldn’t be in my uncle’s care. Stupid antiquated governing rules. But thank you for your words.” She didn’t realize she had reached for his hand to stand until he had put his arm around her waist gently to help hold her up. 

“Easy there Lia, how about one lap around the room with a break at the window. The moon is beautiful tonight.” She nodded as she tucked her wings in the best she could as they slowly made their way to the window. She had missed looking outside, even if there were bars obscuring the view. 

“Where are we Q? The city looks beautiful in the moonlight. One day I’ll be allowed to feel it and the sun on my skin again.” She had to have that hope anyways, otherwise she might just end up letting herself waste away here.

Q 

He had taken a step away from her, as she basked in the moonlight. There was a reason that their father had hidden him away with another family. For now it was to try to protect her in this place until there was enough on Byron to get him to turn over guardianship of the female to him. Then he’d let her be her and make her own choices. Until then he had to keep up the guise of being just a guard. 

“We’re in a just outside of Toronto. But even if he moves you soon, I’ll be going with you. I was accepted into the group of guards who moves when Byron does, as is Patrick.” He watched as just a little bit of the moonlight seemed to help her as she tried to stand a little taller to capture more of it.

“Hmm, I visited Toronto once with my Mother. Can’t say I was a fan but what small child of 6 would be.” She laughed, but quickly stopped once she realized what she had done. “I think we should finish our lap before my strength gives out.”

“That’s not a bad idea, and I need to do my rounds shortly as well. We’ll keep working on this as you feel able to.” He stepped back up beside her and put an arm around her and they began the short walk back to the other corner. 

Dalia

“Thank you again for all of this Q. It means a lot to have just this little bit of kindness.” While she wasn’t thrilled about him touching her, she knew it was only to help her and she would just deal with it. Afterall wasn’t that what therapy was for once she was out of her Uncle’s control. 

“It’s my pleasure. And here we are at your stop.” He smiled at her before helping her sit down.

As she got as comfortable as she could on the cold floor, she took the water bottle and took a small drink out of it. “Would it be possible to have some fruit tomorrow? I know I shouldn’t ask but I feel like my stomach would handle it better than meat.”

He had started for the door and began to open it before he started to answer. “I’ll see what I can do.” He looked back over at her and she was already fast asleep. “Rest well little sister” was all he whispered as he walked out the door.

~While she was asleep~

She dreamed.   
Dreamed of the day she'd be free to experience the beauty of the world on her own without fear, without the pain of the losses she had already endured.   
She could imagine the sights and smells, but it wasn't enough anymore.   
She craved freedom and would have it one day soon. But for now, her dreams would have to do. 


	7. Chapter 7

Q  
Q had smuggled in a pillow and blanket for Dalia a couple of weeks ago. She didn’t deserve the treatment that Byron had forced upon her. Females were rare in their species, and they should be treated so much better than what was common place. 

He sat on the floor outside the door, he had looked in on her a few minutes ago and she was still fast asleep. He was worried since she had been asleep for quite awhile but he knew she still needed rest to get stronger. The longer he sat there, the more he couldn’t help but feel sorry for the position she was in because of not knowing about all of her family. One of their Aunts had taken him in, saving him from the fate met by the rest of his family. 

He had lived a normal male’s privileged life. No one questioning what he did, who he was related to, or even where he had come from. Even Byron hadn’t questioned him when he had applied to get this position, none of those questions were asked. A knock from inside the cell startled him. “Q, would it be possible to get some more water?”

“Just a minute, Lia. I’ll grab a few more bottles for you and your breakfast.” He stood up and walked down the hall to grab water and food for himself and for her.

Dalia  
She hadn’t meant to sound demanding, but she had gotten used to having food on a haphazard schedule again so she felt like she was starving. She had folded her blankets up, and had been pacing the room while she waited for Q’s return. Dalia jumped when the door was pushed open, as she scrambled back into one of the corners. 

She heard Q sigh, before she stepped forward and took some of what he was carrying from his hands. “Sorry, Q. It’s still a habit to jump and hide when the door opens. You brought a lot of food and drink, are you staying to eat with me?”

Q  
He smiled as she took two of the waters and the other container of food. “I would like to stay and eat in here, if you’ll let me. We have a couple of things we need to talk about.”

She nodded and sat down, and gestured to the spot beside her. “Take a seat and tell me what’s on your mind.”

He sat his food down, and opened his water, taking a drink before speaking. “Some of this is going to be difficult for not just you, but me too. How well did you know all of your family?”

“I know my Father had a sister he didn’t speak to very often. My mother was a free spirit which drove my uncle's crazy. My two brothers were both older than me, but were normal and in the process of finding mates when they were killed.” He watched as she sat down her container of food as well. “Why do you ask about them?”

“Your aunt that wasn’t spoken to often? She became like a mother to me. Father visited every couple of weeks while he was taking care of different things for the families he was working for. He was always very proud of you and your brothers, and while he didn’t speak of me to you all, it was for your protection Lia. He never wanted anything like this to happen.” He closed his eyes as he let out the last sentence. He was hoping she was strong enough that this didn’t shatter what was left of her world.

Dalia  
She dropped her water and started scooting away from him. “You can’t know my father. He traveled for the higher families, not to visit her. He wouldn’t have lied about this.” She stood and started pacing. Theories about what Q was doing, and how had to be trying to play on her sympathies and hopes that she wanted or needed a family. 

She came to a stop in front of him. “You’re lying to me! My brothers both died, my parents both died!” She kicked his feet as he sat there, unmoving. “Why won’t you say anything? You have to have something to prove what you say!” 

Q  
He didn’t move as she let out her anger. It was something he expected and rightfully deserved. He waited to move until she had stepped back away from him and slumped down against the wall. He spoke quietly, “I have proof, but it’s going to require you seeing your aunt, my surrogate mother. She has that information, and will tell you what I can’t.”

He saw her wipe away her tears, and heard her take a deep breath. “Unless she’s in this building that’s going to be kind of difficult.” 

“No, but I have a plan to help you escape. But because of our laws, you can’t be unaccompanied even when you’re out of here. Being the only male of our line left, I will have to accompany you.” He saw her shake her head and watched as more tears fell.

Dalia  
She couldn’t control the tears. She didn’t know if they were happy, sad, or angry tears. She had felt so alone, since all this happened, and to discover there was at least a half brother she hadn’t been allowed to get to know until now. She didn’t know what to believe but getting out of here, and away from Byron would be the best option, even if she had to run away from Q and her supposed aunt later. It was a risk she was willing to take. 

She didn’t hear or see him get up, and was unprepared for feeling of his arms around her. “You’ll be alright Dalia. I’ll help you through this the best I can. Father loved you very much, and wanted the best for you. He was preparing to send you to us, and you would have arrived just after their funerals if all had went according to plan, but Byron stuck his nose in and there was nothing I could do. It killed me knowing you were dealing with all that alone. You are why I became a guard here so I could protect you.”

She gave in and wrapped her arms around him tight and the sobs she had been able to hold off for so long came out. He didn’t let go, and kept telling her that it would all be ok.

She didn’t know or care where they stood or how things might be in the future, but for now she’d take the comfort from a new-found brother, and have hope that she’d be able to be free soon. 


	8. Chapter 8

They had talked and shared with one another some of the things their Father had taught them. When Dalia asked Q to leave, he looked hurt, but she had explained it away, saying she needed some sleep and time to process it all. They’d be able to get some more solid plans for getting out of here soon. 

No one was expecting Byron to make a visit in the middle of the night. There was no time to get the blankets, no time to remove the water, no time for anyone to lock her against the wall once more. 

The door to her cell slammed open, as she startled awake. She tried to get her eyes to focus on who was coming into the room but he was too quick. The next thing she knew, she was being held against the wall. His huge, muscular hand was around her throat and she felt it squeezing tighter as she began gasping for air and trying to wrench his hands away from her. 

“You little whore. You really think that by befriending these guards that you could get your way and live a cushy little life in here?” He growled out, as she still didn’t recognize who it was. 

Darkness was beginning to creep into her vision, but she fought to keep awake. Hearing a noise from the other room, she looked towards the door. All she saw was her brother changing forms, the only thing recognizable about him was his bright green eyes. She fought to loosen the attacker’s grip on her throat, but it was a battle she wasn’t meant to win. She closed her eyes, seemingly accepting her fate and began silently reciting a prayer until unciousness took over her mind. Her head slumped down against the large mans hands. Her body went limp, and her hands dropped to her sides. Her mind was blank, and she had at least temporarily found peace.


	9. Chapter 9

*Dalia*

 

Her consciousness faded in and out. She thought the feeling of weightlessness was a dream as Q carried her out of the building and slid her into the backseat of a car. It was when she felt the bumps and the steady sound of tires on pavement that she finally started to stir. She had barely opened her eyes, but could only see trees and other bits of landscape go flying by through the window through the bright sunlight. She tried to sit up, but was growled at. “Stay down. We’re still in a lot of danger.”

“But we’re in a car going away from Byron, I don’t see how this is in anyway a bad thing Q.” She shuffled in the seat trying to get comfortable.

“I’ll tell you more and how all of this is a bad thing when we’re at your Aunt’s home. Until then there’s water and snacks on the floor beside you.” He continued staring straight ahead, not turning to look back at her, not wanting to give away that she might be back there. 

*Q*

He heard her rustling around, and heard the water and some of the snacks open up. The only reason he hadn’t looked back at her is because he didn’t want her to see just how battered he had gotten in the fight, and he didn’t want to see the bruises that were still forming on her delicate face. This was no life for her. 

As he drove, he thought of the fight and Byron’s death during it. He had shown no mercy to the brute who had roughed up his sister, and left him hanging from the chains that had hung just inside the doors to the building. That would be a grim reminder to whoever may have followed them just what they might be dealing with. He hadn’t lost control, and had been cold and calculating during the entire thing. It was going to haunt him for awhile though. At least she was safe, and didn’t have to live in fear of their Uncle any longer.

They had driven almost as hour and just as he began to stop at the border crossing he heard Lia ask “How much longer?”

“Well we’re getting ready to cross back into the U.S. So only about another hour after that.”

“But I don’t have documentation, they’re going to send me back! We have to find another way!” She yelled as she sat up against the door. 

“I have your documentation up here. You will be fine and he’s not going to be able to hurt you again. Once we’re to your Aunt’s you’ll be able to recuperate and heal and decide what you’d like to do but let’s just get there in one piece first.Oh and let me do the talking?” He smiled at the guards and rolled the window down. 

“What’s your business?”

“Taking my sister back home.” Q answered curtly. 

“She looks like she’s been beaten.”

“She was, her ex-boyfriend did a number on her just after she called me to come and get her.” He looked back in the mirror at her, and saw the tears streaming from her eyes. He reached back and grabbed her knee, “It’ll be alright, he can’t get you since you’re coming home.”

“Go ahead. Make sure to get in your proper lane.”

“Thank you sir, Have a good afternoon.” He rolled the window up and drove through the gates. 

*Lia*

“You lied to that man.” She sighed before trying to stretch. 

“And it would have been better if the authorities who were in Byron’s pocket had been able to find out where we crossed over at and where we’re going?” He watched through the mirror as she let her head slump forward. 

“Can I at least move up to the front seat soon? It’s cramped back here and I need to use the restroom.”

“We’ll stop in the next town and get you situated up here and something better than snack cakes to eat.” 

“Thanks Q. Since we’re away from him now, can I at least find out what your name actually is?”

“It’s Quinten. Rather fitting since I’m the fifth child.” He laughed as he pulled into the gas station/restaurant combo. “Alright meet me in the restaurant so we can get some decent food before heading home.” 

She smiled and opened the door as the car came to a stop. “Gladly. Can I get anything I want in there?” 

He nodded and shut his own car door. “I am not Uncle Byron, you can get what you want and once you’re settled you’ll get clothes and get to learn who you are and what you want to do. There’s no rush for that though.”   
She smiled somewhat sadly. “So it’ll be like starting life over again, without most of my family this time.” 

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and he walked with her into the gas station, “You have some family still, and you’ll get to make friends who will become like family. Don’t fret, it’ll be better than the situation you were just in.”


	10. Chapter 10

Quinten

Lia was snoring away in the passenger seat minutes after they got back on the road. The meal had done her good, and him as well. It allowed him to heal some of the internal damage he hadn’t spoken of to anyone as well as some of the more obvious injuries. He turned onto the barely visible path that lead back to the house and elbowed the still snoring passenger. “Hey, we’ve got like 5 minutes until we get to the house. Start waking up.”

“Just a little longer.” She quietly let out before he drove into a hole he didn’t see, causing her to hit her head hard against the window. “Ow! Who taught you how to drive? It’s not a contest to hit the most holes in the road.” She grumbled as she sat up and tried to smooth down her hair before stretching. 

Laughing he ignored her statement and pulled in next to the beat-up pickup parked next to the house. As he was putting the car in park, he heard their Aunt hollering from the steps. “Quinten, get her in here. She’s got to be tired and confused. Quinten, did you hear me?”

He opened the door, and rolled his eyes at her. “Take it easy. She’s just waking up after sleeping the rest of the way here. Thanks for your concern about me though!” 

“You stop that, I know you heal faster than she does. Now both of you, grab your things out of the car and come on.” He sighed as he watched her turn from the deck and head back inside. 

Lia

The woman on the deck was a whirlwind of a woman. With the same fiery hair that she had. She looked at the still grumbling Quinten and smiled. “Well she seems lovely. And a tad overbearing.” She joined in laughing alongside of him. “Let me help you by grabbing at least my things.”

She walked over to the trunk and waited for him to open it. She grinned wide, before reaching out and touching the small pile of her things, happy tears running down her face. “Thank you for finding these. They are all I have left of our family, and you deserve to have some of them.” She pulled out the photo albums, her bag of clothes, and the other small bag. Lia wondered if he had looked in the small bag, but put it out of her mind. She didn’t want to explain what it was right now, and hoped her newfound Aunt didn’t ask either. 

Quinten grabbed his duffle bag and slammed the trunk shut. “After you, she’ll never forgive me if I go in that door first.” He chuckled and gestured toward the porch.

“So you’re throwing me to the lioness? Gee thanks.” She turned and walked towards the door, towards what was left of her family. 

Quinten

He followed behind, somewhat solemnly. He had hoped to avoid coming here in this situation, but there was nowhere else they could safely go right now. He showed Lia to her room, and stood briefly in the doorway. “It’s not your old room at our parent’s house, but I hope you come to like it. Put your things wherever you like, take your time and come downstairs when you’re ready.” She nodded at him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes once again. He walked to her, and hugged her. “It’ll be ok. You’re safe. Kayleigh is harmless and I’ll make sure she gives you some space. If I don’t see you in a couple of hours, I’ll bring some water and a snack up for you ok?” He only felt her nod against him once again before backing away. 

He turned and closed the door before put his bag into his own room. He walked back downstairs, and hugged Aunt Kayleigh. “Do take it easy on her. She doesn’t know what happened to Byron, and still grieving over the loss of everyone she’s ever known.”

He sat down at the kitchen table, and grabbed a pad of paper and pencil off of it and began to draw. 

Kayleigh

“If you’d have learned a real talent instead of drawing, you might have found a wife by now. When is she coming down? There’s a lot to discuss and figure out.” The older redheaded woman hurried around the kitchen while they talked. She had dinner to prepare, animals to take care of, and god knows what else to do before she could go to bed and she just wanted to be able to talk and try to instil some decent behaviours into her niece. 

She smacked the wooden spoon she had pulled out of the utensil holder down, “Quinten I want an answer. I don’t have time to wait around for her to decide to come around, there’s still a house and a farm to run you know.”

Quinten sighed, and set the pencil down. “I’m well aware that there’s a farm to run and I’m back home to help with that now. If I could control the urge to draw I would, but as my Father explained to you years ago, I see and I draw it. It’s how I knew Lia was in trouble, and knew what I needed to do. And I meant what I said, give Lia some space. She’s had a lot of awful things happen to her in a short amount of time. Let her get her bearings and heal some before you try to show her what you think is right. Her father wanted her to be a free spirit like Mother, and that’s not such a bad thing.” He picked the pencil up and went back to drawing. 

She finished stirring the pot of soup before walking over and smacking him upside the head. “You take your attitude young man and get rid of it. You and her live here, you follow my rules. Simple as that. She has three days at most to adjust before she starts earning her keep around here.” Kayleigh turned the burner on the stove down and walked out the back door, to go feed the chickens and begin taking care of the other animals. 

Lia

She looked around the somewhat small bedroom, and sat out the small amount of her belongings on top of the dresser. She sat on the bed and pulled out everything from the small bag that she had. She pulled out one of her mother’s favorite necklaces, one of her father’s rings that had been passed down through his side of the family, one hearing aid, one piece of preserved skin that had a beautiful tattoo on it, both items belonging to both of her brothers, and the engagement ring that her soon to be sister in law had been given,. Then she pulled out the larger black box, that contained a small amount of their ashes and some of the ashes of those who had died along side them. She gave the box a quick check to make sure it hadn’t been tampered with before wrapping it back up and placing it in the bag, along with the items she had laid on top of it. She tucked it safely into the bottom drawer of the dresser and sat down on the floor, her back against the bed. 

So much had happened, and she didn’t know how Quinten had gotten her out. That wasn’t important though, finding herself and healing was. She had grabbed the notebook off the top of the dresser, and began writing down what she remembered. She paused and thought about all the events that she knew had happened, and was prepared to write them down but her body needed some more sleep. She set the pen and paper on the bed and curled up on the floor, knowing that she was momentarily safe from the horrors she had experienced. 

Quinten

True to his word, he brought up a tall glass of water and a couple of sandwiches to Lia. When he knocked on the door, and didn’t get an answer he quietly opened it and his heart broke with what he saw. She was curled up in a ball on the floor, no blanket, no pillow with a notebook and the picture albums he had saved open. He didn’t know how long she had been like that but he sat the plate and glass on the nightstand next to the bed. He picked up the notebook, the pictures and gently pulled the pen out of her hand and set them all on the dresser. He tried to gently wake her up, but she didn’t stir. He pulled the blanket and sheet down on the bed before carefully picking her up and placing her in it. Quinten pulled the sheet up so it covered her and backed away from the bed. He stood at the doorway for a moment, wondering what both of their lives would have been like if he had been able to stay with their family, when he heard Kayleigh calling for help with something. He sighed before pulling the door shut and heading down the stairs to deal with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Dalia didn’t know how long she had slept, but she smelled fresh bread baking as she woke up. She looked over, saw it was still dark out but she had somehow made it onto the bed and was covered up. Through the moonlight that was coming into the room, she saw the plate with a couple of sandwiches and the glass of water. She sat up and drank the glass of water and picked at the sandwich. She heard noise coming from downstairs and was curious. She opened the door, and there was a stronger smell of baking bread and other items. 

Walking carefully down the stairs, they groaned and creaked as she walked down. She saw the older woman peek her head out of the kitchen. “About time you’re up. Come in here and we can talk while I finish up this batch of bread for the market in town.” 

Lia descended the rest of the stairs and pulled out a chair before sitting down. “You wanted to talk to me? I didn’t mean to sleep for so long, or at all. I must have been overwhelmed by everything.” She just kept spitting out the words, most of which she hadn’t meant to say in the first place. 

The woman closed the oven doors and came over and sat next to her. “Don’t worry about any of that my dear. I’m Kayleigh, your Aunt. The sister your father abandoned so that there would be some kind of family if something happened.”

Lia looked at her with a curious look on her face. “He never spoke ill of you, just said you had moved away and that he had lost contact with you. He seemed rather sad about it but things appear to be much different than that.”

Kayleigh laughed, “Oh he abandoned me first, but when Quinten there was born he needed somewhere to hide him. Prophecies and all that were beginning to come true and wanted to ensure your safety. Once he had brought the boy, he visited every month. And even seemed pleased at the fact he draws all the time. Makes him useless on a farm though.” Kayleigh got up and began to remove some of the bread from the pans they were in. 

“And you agreed to take me in until I get some things figured out?” Lia asked nervously. She had been uprooted so many times recently that she wouldn’t be surprised if she had to move again soon. 

“You can stay as long as you need. But in a couple of days you have to start helping out around here. Whether that’s with the cooking, cleaning, or taking care of the animals.” kayleigh continued taking bread out of the pans when the timer went off for the next batch that was in the oven. 

Lia looked down at the table, “Yes Ma’am. Is there somewhere I can try to earn money for some clothes. I’m afraid I only have a couple of outfits total.” 

“Clothes are the last thing you should be worried about child. You got out of a terrible situation alive, be thankful and don’t worry about material things. They’ll be provided as I deem you need them.” Kayleigh slammed the oven door shut and put the hot pans on the table. “If you’re hungry you can either eat something out of the fridge or wait a couple of hours. Breakfast is at 6. Now go, look around as dawn breaks or go back upstairs. I have more work to do.”

Lia was astonished that the woman would just dismiss her like that. Just one more thing that she wouldn’t understand. She got up and pushed the chair back in before walking back upstairs. She rounded the corner and ran right into some other male she didn’t recognize. She let out a scream and took off running out the closest door she could find.


End file.
